6559 Deep Sea Bounty
|Ages = 8-12 |Released = 1997 |Theme = Town|Theme2 = Divers }} 6559 Deep Sea Bounty is a Divers set released in 1997. It contains a boat with a crane and a shark cage, a mini submarine, an inflatable dinghy, an underwater landscape with a whale skeleton, various diving accessories, five Minifigures and several sea creatures. Description The transport boat has catamaran hull and is equipped with a crane for hoisting the shark cage or other equipment. The open deckhouse contains the ship's steering wheel and an x-ray machine that uses a blue colour filter to reveal hidden fossils on specially printed 2x2 tiles. On the boat is a also a small map of the underwater landscape, a life ring (round 2x2 tile with sticker), a fishing rod and several tools, as well as a walkie talkie and a parrot. On the mast are blue and red diver down flags. The small submarine is a one-seater and one of the smallest in the whole series. It has no additional storage space but is equipped with a video camera and a normal camera. The other equipment of the explorers comprises an inflatable boat with outboard motor, a shark cage with headlights and a small underwater transport device. The seascape is built onto a 32x32 baseplate and consists of a reef made up of BURPs, where a treasure chest filled with four gold coins and a clear goblet, a barrel, and a cutlass are located. A net blocks one of the passages in the reef. In front of the reef is a large whale skeleton. In its mouth lies another treasure chest that triggers a trap mechanism that closes the mouth upon removal. Inside this chest is a small figure with a skull. The reef is populated by an octopus, a sawfish, a shark and a manta ray. Among the five Minifigures are two divers with appropriate equipment, a pilot for the sub and two additional crewmen. The divers are equipped with diving masks, air tanks, flippers and harpoon guns as well as a small underwater scooter. The set also includes optional basecaps for these two Minifigures, but life vests are just provided for the two Minifigures of the surface crew. Notes * The x-ray device is identical to one included in 6441 Deep Reef Refuge. As well as the included fossils that comprise of an eel, a sea horse and a scallop with a crab. * The blue diver down flag ("Alpha" flag) on the boat indicates limited maneuverability due to ongoing diving operations, while the red flag indicates the presence of divers and notifies other boats to stay clear. * The sub and the boat are both labeled with the registration number "559", which are the three last digits of this set's number (6559). All larger seagoing vessels featured in Divers set follow this numbering scheme, except the vehicles included in 1782 Discovery Station which are labeled with the numbers "XR1" to "XR3". Minifigures included Parts * Drill External links Category:6000 sets Category:Divers Category:1997 sets Category:Town